


ASOIAF Drabbles: Jaime x Brienne

by afewreelthoughts



Series: tumblr asoiaf fics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Ficlets, Near Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: A collection of one-shots written on tumblr for the greatest ship in asoiafCh 1: glitter on the floor after the party: New Year's Eve, Mod AU (G)Ch 2: kissing in the rain + life or death (G)Ch 3: kissing in the bedroom + life or death (T)





	1. glitter on the floor after the party

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and make no money from this. Everything belongs to George R.R. Martin.

“Is Cersei going to be there?” she asks, as they pull up front of the house Jaime grew up in.

“Not now, no. Dad said she’s coming later.” 

Brienne pulls into the circular driveway and stops their car at the far end, for easy escape later on.

When Jaime looks over at Brienne, her eyes are wide as blue saucers.

“What? My family scares you?” he says.

“They don’t scare me,” she says, and he needs to hear it.

He leans back in the passenger’s seat. “Tyrion actually really likes you.”

She wrinkles her nose, an adorable little gesture she makes whenever she’s embarrassed. Jaime’s heart flips over in his chest, and he takes her hand. His thumb rubs small circles across her knuckles. “Hey, it’s gonna be fine. It’s just Tyrion and my dad and a few other people you don’t know.”

“How many?”

“We’ll be there for an hour, max.”

She squares her shoulders and unclasps her seatbelt. She always looks like she’s going into battle when she meets new people. She’s almost dressed for it, too, in a silvery blouse and expertly tailored blue suit. She had gotten her hair cut earlier that week, and it shines in the light from the house. 

He realizes he was staring instead of helping himself out of the car, and she’s hovering outside his door, uncertain whether to help him or not. Jaime fumbles with the door more than he wants to.

She takes his arm as they walk towards the front doors, locked tight against the winter cold. 

“It _is_  a mansion,” she says quietly. 

“I don’t live in a  _mansion_ , Brienne.” Mansions were comfortable and extravagant. Jaime’s childhood home was a cold place. Brienne’s father’s house -  clean, warm, and right on the water - was far more luxurious. 

Tyrion opens the door for them, a giant grin on his face. “Hello, Jaime. Did you know that Cersei is here?”

Jaime feels the frown growing on his face. “She said she wasn’t coming until late.” 

“She’s already criticized my suit and my beard and Stannis’s new wife - ”

“Stannis is here?” Brienne’s grip tightens on his arm. 

“He frowned at everyone individually and then left.” Tyrion drains the last dregs of his wine. “Can I get anyone anything to drink? You’ll need it tonight.”

“I want a gin and tonic, but I’ll come with you to get it.” Brienne squeezes Jaime’s arm as she walks into the front parlor with Tyrion. Jaime leans against the closed door. No one but Tyrion has seen him so far, and he half considers running out of the door again and texting Brienne from the car. He had hoped that the new year would involve less of all of this, less of Cersei, less of his father, less of Tyrion, even. He ran his fingers along the end of the stump on his right arm and thought of dozens of horrible things that he would never say to Cersei. 

“Hey.”

He looks up, and Brienne is standing in front of him, a gin and tonic in one hand, and a dark cocktail in a tumbelr in another. “What did you get for me?” 

“Whiskey sidecar?”

“Sounds perfect.” He takes a gulp.

“Whatever else people can say about your family, Tywin stocks his bar well and hires professional bartenders,” she says. “It’s classy.” 

“Father never skimps on anything,” Jaime says. 

Brienne’s arm curls around his waist, and Jaime feels a warmth in his chest that is only half from the whiskey. “There’s no alcohol in mine,” Brienne says, “so we can leave whenever.” 

Jaime deliberately looks past the sweetness of the gesture. “That’s just tonic water? Disgusting.”

“Sparkling. With lemon.” 

It’s what Stannis drinks, but Jaime doesn’t think anything good would come of mentioning that. 

“What I mean is, I’m here,” Brienne says. Her eyes meet his, blue and beautiful.

For only a second, Jaime lets himself rest his head on her shoulder. “I know.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons to Kiss: life or death + in the rain

The battle was over, and Jaime Lannister was going to die.

Brienne told herself that she had not been looking for him when she began to help the wounded and bury the dead. There was no time to settle things between her and Jaime, and she had no idea what settling them would even look like. Nonetheless, she still happened upon him, lying on his back, the rain washing the blood and dirt from his body. He was gasping for breath.

She knelt and wrapped an arm beneath his chest. “Let’s get you up.”

When she began to pull him to his feet, his mouth opened in an inhuman scream. She nearly dropped him. “Fuck’s sake, wench,” he hissed. “I’m dying. Let me fucking be.”

His good hand clutched at his side, a bad wound, but in her experience, far from fatal. “You need a maester, that’s all.”

“I don’t want one.”

Brienne’s heart sank into her stomach. “You don’t mean that. Brace yourself, I’m picking you up again.”

She tightened her grip around his chest.

“That hurts,” he said.

“You’ll have to deal with it, then.”

“Help the others. Let me be.”

“You’ll be fine if you can just get to your feet - “

“Are you deaf as well as ugly? Let. Me. Die.”

She let him go, lowering him gently to the ground. “There’s no need to be unkind.”

“Yes, there is. Fuck off.”

But she didn’t. She stayed kneeling by his side. She knew she had to say something, but she opened her mouth, and nothing came out.

He looked up at her. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“You just told me to fuck off.”

“You should know not to trust what I say,” he said.

She reached out, quite without thinking, to brush a lock of his hair from his forehead, still gold underneath the dirt.

“Please stay,” she said. “I want you to stay.”

His eyes were wide open as she leaned down. He pulled her closer, and she kissed him hard. He kissed back even harder, and when his lips parted, she felt herself begin to tremble.

“Please,” she begged when they broke apart. “Jaime stay with me.”

“All right,” he said. “Help me up, then.”


	3. reasons to kiss: in the bedroom + life or death

Jaime wakes every night two hours before dawn. Brienne always wakes when he does, because he jolts so suddenly, sometimes even violently, that the bed shifts. She used to fall right back to sleep, once she saw that Jaime was well. But then she began to notice that he was sitting up straight and motionless, staring at the far wall.

Brienne doesn’t want to bring it up. She knows Jaime has lost so much of his pride that she will not rob him of what little he has left. But the next time he wakes, she waits.

He says nothing for a long long time, staring ahead of him into the dark.

She puts a hand on his leg. He jolts again, and looks down at her. “Lady Brienne?” She can almost hear the smirk on his face. “What woke you at this hour?”

“I had a bad dream,” she lies. “You?”

“It’s nothing.”

He lies down next to her. She huddles closer to him, slipping one leg between his and wrapping an arm around his waist. She kisses his neck and he sighs heavily, just short of a painful groan.

“Help me forget,” he says.

She kisses his lips in the dark. For months he was always the one doing the kissing, she waiting to kiss back. But he needs her, and that gives her courage. Now his lips seem to want to devour her, and she matches his ferocity. He ends up beneath her and she does not know if she can take the next step on her own. 

She pulls away, and cradles his head in her hands. “What do you need?” she says. “Tell me.” 

“You…” He is short of breath, and once again, she can hear his smile. “…are extraordinary.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more ficlets for this pairing, send prompts to my tumblr or leave them in the comments here.


End file.
